


Baby o' Mine

by lightbringer666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Being an Asshole, Family Angst, Hurt Sam, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Sam, Omega Sam, Pregnant Sam, Sam is 16, Weecest, a/b/o dynamics, dean is 20
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbringer666/pseuds/lightbringer666
Summary: Sam held the test with shaky hands. Hoping maybe he was wrong. That his heat was just late due to travel and nothing will change. Maybe he doesn't have to tell Dean or Dad. Won't have to buy new clothes. Won't have to get judged for being pregnant so you-The test beeped.Sam looked down to see two lines.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi chapter fanfic.

Sam held the test with shaky hands. Hoping maybe he was wrong. That his heat was just late due to travel and nothing will change. Maybe he doesn't have to tell Dean or Dad. Won't have to buy new clothes. Won't have to get judged for being pregnant so you-

The test beeped.

Sam looked down to see two lines.

Pregnant at 16.

16!

Dad is going to kill him. Kill Dean!

He can't breathe. 

What would Dean even say? How is Dad going to react?!

He and Dean had mated when Sam got his first heat at the age of 14, and since then have been together, but their father had no clue. He assumed that they smelled so 'together' because of the close proximity, living in the back pockets of each other's worn out jeans. 

He could stay, tell them that it was someone else's and go on. But Dean would be able to tell. He would be able to smell it the second Sam's hormones began to change too dramatically. And, though Sam doubted that Dean would tell their father, there were plenty of problems involving John.

For one, they'd have a much harder time just being drifters. It's not every day a pregnant, 16 year old  _male Omega_ is such a rarity. Like he could stay anonymous in too many places, even after this. He'll always be the young male, pregnant Omega. 

Next, what if the baby ends up looking like Dean? Being a small version of their bearer's big brother? John may be unobservant, but he's definitely not stupid enough to not recognize it. Especially considering nesting instincts would have Dean all over him. Logically, there was no way to keep it from him. 

And, finally, and most obviously, his dad would likely kill him, no matter whose baby it was. 

Oh, staying would be a  _bad_ decision. For him, and his baby. 

He knew Dean would track him, look for him as far and wide and in detail as he possibly could, but the pros of being a hunter, raised by hunters, is that you know how to stay hidden. 

So, on a late afternoon, right after Dean went to work, Sam took a duffel and filled it with necessities. About 12 outfits, maybe $200, and, in its own pocket, Dean's favorite pajama shirt. 

He straightened his and Dean's bed. Well, his bed, but when Dad was gone, they shared. He left a small note on the pillow. Just a heart with an S in it on one of those shitty hotel post-its. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  


By the time he assumed Dean would be back. Around 6 p.m, Sam was a state away. Two bus rides and a polite Omega woman who allowed him to hitch hike with her. 

"Where are you heading to, Dear?" She asked, the wrinkles on her thin face making her smile look warmer somehow. Sam shrugged.

"I don't really know, Ma'am..." He looked down, shaggy brown hair falling into his face. "Just heading... away?"

Blue eyes widened in concern. "Why would you want to do a thing like that, Honey?"

Shaking hands opened his duffel, pulling out a box of pregnancy tests. Empty. 

"All four of them were positive..."

"Oh, Honey. It's okay. You're a strong kid. And, if you ever need it, you're welcome to stay with me, I have warm food, a cozy bed. You know, I had my first at 15."

Sam smiled. "I'd like that..."

 _Maybe we'll be okay..._ Sam thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst. Some Dean POV

Sam liked Charlotte, the Omega that picked him up. 

She was a sweet older woman, who was more then happy to offer him tips and comfort. Her children had all left the house now. Her youngest being Dean's age. 

Dean.

Sam constantly found himself thinking about his brother. How he was doing, if he was looking for him. How he'd feel about this entire thing. He could usually snap himself out of it, but the Alpha was constantly on his mind.

He had enrolled himself in a school nearby as Sam Wesson, and worked at a laundromat.  He bought his own food and every week would slip $20 under Charlotte's door every Friday before heading off to school. He ignored how it always ended up in his duffel by Tuesday.

His hormones began to change making his scent change. Kids at school started giving him pitiful glances. Those 'who did this you poor baby?' kind of looks. But, Sam held his head up high. A few kids asked about the baby's father, and he would just reply with, "We don't talk anymore. He's 20." He had hoped that it would decrease the pity, but it seemed to do the opposite. 

He wasn't sure how long he'd be there, but he was comfortable for now.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Dean was losing his mind.

His instincts had been going haywire for the last few days he was with Sam, and the Omega's sudden disappearance did nothing to quell the protective fire inside of Dean's stomach. This last month, without his little brother at his side, Dean has been climbing the walls of every shitty motel his dad leaves him in. 

John had already spread the news to all of his contacts to be on the lookout, and he had tried tracking Sam's cell multiple times, but so far, they've got squat.

Dean is physically sick from his separation and wants nothing more than to run like a madman out into the streets, not coming home without Sammy.

But he was in no condition to search. Most of his time was spent heartbroken, laying on the couch in a motel room and staring at the note he was left. A heart with an S in the middle. A simple sign that he had left by his own free will and he'd come back when - or if - he wanted to.

He couldn't help but wonder if he was the reason Sam had left. He felt eternal guilt for mating Sam two years ago, and even though the brunet said that he was okay with it, that he loved Dean back, but the 'big brother' in Dean's head kept whispering. Saying that he had corrupted his little brother. That he had somehow hurt Sam in some irreversible way, causing him to feel this way. 

Maybe Sam just realized how twisted Dean's infatuation with him was and left him. Dean wouldn't blame him.

He closed his eyes, laying his hand over his eyes, trying to get the Omega out of his mind. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some look into Sam's pregnancy.

At first, Sam didn't notice when he started showing. His clothes were all baggy anyways and it wasn't like he had spent every day observing his stomach in the mirror. He wanted to, but he didn't want to act so stereo-typically  _Omega_. 

He sighed, a few months away from his dad didn't change a thing about those thoughts. The ones saying he was weak and less. Even though now, almost four months pregnant, he felt he had an excuse.

Either way, as he sat in the back of his math class, looking down, there was no way to deny the swell in his lower abdomen. Of course he was nervous, but he had that little voice inside of his head, his natural instinct. Telling him that this is amazing. That this was what his body was designed for, and while some times he felt anxious looking down at the life inside of him, sometimes he was overwhelmed by a sense of calm. 

The teacher carried on, though he had learned those things last year in Wyoming, so he allowed himself to continue staring down at his stomach. His child. His and  _Dean's_ child. 

God, he missed his Alpha. He constantly wondered where he was at and what he was doing. Craved his brother's presence and would cry sometimes just from longing. Dean's shirt was on his pillowcase, but it didn't always help and the teen thought he was dying most nights. 

But some tea and a little bit of whatever he and Charlotte had made for dinner that night would eventually get him back to sleep. 

The bell rang and everyone switched classes without incident. Sam got the typical looks of pity (now from betas, who couldn't originally smell the pregnancy) and some of curiosity, some of disgust, but he was used to every single one. 

During lunch, he sat with Marilyn, a beta who had introduced him to most of his classes. She was pretty nice, overall, but she was a tad oblivious. She had dragged over her boyfriend, Daniel, who obviously didn't want to be seen with the 'pregnant one' of the school. He rolled his eyes through most of the conversation and was texting when he wasn't. 

Sam tried to be polite with him, but in the end, avoided the kid, not really caring about his presence and not knowing how much more difficult his texting would make Sam's life.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Dean was yelling at his dad, again.

They would barely fight before, but since Sam went missing, it seemed that all they did when they were in the same general vicinity was scream at one another. 

"He's fine, Dean! He runs away all the time! He'll be back!"

"Oh, and how is he gonna do that, Dad?! We  _left the friggin state!_ " Dean was climbing the walls.

"I put out a report saying that we were looking for him, what else can I do? I can't just pause my life until he returns, which you seem pretty good at doing right now, Son!" John shouted in protest. It wasn't that he didn't love Sam, but he knew the kid was smart. Sam wasn't coming home unless he wanted to.

"The police would only find him if he was caught or dead! He's too smart for either of those! How would they get ahold of him if we can't?!"

"There are other hunters lookin' for him too! I'm sorry to say this, Dean, I really am, but for now, we need to focus on something other than finding Sam! He'll find us when he's ready!" And with that, he left. Dean was once again in a hotel room, by himself, with nothing but a beer and the thoughts of his missing baby brother. 

Then his phone beeped. It was Daniel, not exactly a hunter, but a hunter's kid. Dean had done some snooping and told both of them to be on the lookout. 

_I think I've got him_

Dean froze, Sam? His heart lit up with the idea. A feeling he hadn't had for months. Hope.

**Really? Are you sure?**

He tried to keep his composure, what if it wasn't Sammy? Just another lanky brunet kid.

_I'm pretty sure. He goes by Sam, tanish skin, Omega, really tall, shoulder length brown hair, hazel-ish eyes?_

**That's him!**

_Well, I'm still on the fence, there's one difference._

_**"**_ Stop dragging me on man! Is it Sammy or not!?" Dean growled, as though the kid could hear him without the phone actually connecting. 

**And that is?**

_He's pregnant._

The world stopped only long enough for Dean's heart to beat twice, then his fingers were on his phone keys, his other hand reaching for the car keys.

**What state you in?**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I'm doing okay with this. I hope to continue it...


End file.
